


UVA

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Continuación y OS final de Kilo y de Queso. Todos los OS pueden leerse por separado.





	UVA

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, las tramas e historias son mías.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA

Tras aquel traumatizante reencuentro, la situación se volvió aún más confusa para el viejo Griffindor.   
  
Al despertarse al día siguiente en su propia cama, Harry pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla extraña y cruel, cosa que se demostró por demás equívoca al ver como su puerta se abría para dejar paso a la vista a quién lo hacía.   
  
Luego todo fue un borrón.   
  
Snape reclamando lo difícil que le había resultado buscarle, a su vez que le contaba lo que había dejado atrás y el caos que había habido en el mundo mágico tras la repentina desaparición de su amado 'héroe'.   
  
Harry, relatando a medias un muy abreviado resumen de lo que hubo sido de él desde el momento en el que decidió que no podía vivir más allí, muy a pesar del amor que sentía por muchos de los que aún vivían.   
  
Ambos reacios a tocar ciertos temas más en profundidad, aunque inevitablemente curiosos al respecto.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Al principio, Snape le habló sobre la costumbre de visitarle tarde en la noche de vez en cuando y una vez cerrado el local. Nunca diciéndole dónde se quedaba o el verdadero porqué de que lo hubiera buscado.   
  
Nunca siquiera le dijo a Harry el porqué había hecho creer a todos; a él por sobre todo, que había muerto. Cuestión que el Griffindor no podía evitar preguntar una y otra vez, aunque ya resignado a la habitual respuesta del mayor.   
  
Así habían pasado ya más de cinco meses. Meses en lo que ambos se habían ido envolviendo en una rutina que un día se quebró sin ningún previo aviso.   
  
—Snape, mañana no voy a estar. Si quieres puedes pasar a cenar en el local o bien...   
  
—¿Porqué?   
  
—¿Eh? Bueno, porque yo, ehh...   
  
—Tan elocuente como siempre por lo que veo.   
  
—Vete a la mierda, Snape. Tengo una cita, ¿vale? —dijo el moreno, molesto como pocas veces antes desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.   
  
—Ya veo —respondió lentamente el mayor, no como si de verdad pudiera decir algo más. La confusión y el enojo estaban batallando duro en su estresada mente.   
  
Un minuto en silencio.   
  
Dos.   
  
Después de cinco minutos, Harry solo suspiró, antes de frotarse una mano en la nuca.   
  
—Estoy cansado, Snape, ¿podríamos dejar lo del postre y té de hoy? ¿Por favor?   
  
Y ese fue otro quiebre en su pequeña religiosa rutina autoimpuesta.   
  
Una rutina era que comenzó casi como un juego y un reto entre ellos. Pero que, sin notarlo, cobró inesperado valor para ambos.   
  
Tras haber hablado un poco del porqué hicieron lo que hicieron. Snape finalmente había confesado cuán difícil le había resultado el hallarlo, dado que el Griffindor usaba poca y demasiado espaciada magia como para localizar su flujo, y que él no tenía muchas movilidades muggles desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; y cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando, justamente él de entre todas las personas, hubieran optado en hacer una carrera y luego trabajar en algo que a fin de cuentas resultara ser tan similar a pociones -y más encima en un lugar tan inhóspito y alejado como aquel-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el moreno nunca se llevó con dicha materia y que tampoco nunca había aprendido o mostrado interés en otro idioma antes.   
  
Fue entonces que el menor le contó, ya más en confianza, lo difícil que se le había hecho el vivir día a día en Londres, con todos aquellos recuerdos dándole vueltas a cada rato y sin poder estar ni avanzar. Incluso en el Londres muggle. Ya que fue allí donde había huido primero y donde, aburrido a más no poder de su patética vida, se metió a estudiar la carrera de cocina, solo porque aquello le daba la paz que necesitaba al trabajar en algo de manera metódica pero sin realmente pensar mucho en eso y, porque a pesar de haber sido obligado a ello en su infancia, aquello fue lo único de aquel tiempo que le había llegado a gustar. Comentando cuánto le había costado luego mudarse, primero a París a terminar su carrera y luego allí, a Toulousse. A aquel lugar remoto pero sumamente vivo donde, poco a poco, se había ido encontrando en una paz que nunca había tenido antes y, medio en serio, medio en broma, retando a su viejo profesor de pociones a que le dejara demostrarle cuán bueno podía ser en ello realmente.   
  
De ahí en más, la nueva rutina se hizo sola.   
  
Harry cerraba el local, apagaba y trababa todo como cada día, para luego subir a l pequeño pero acogedor departamento que tenía justo sobre su negocio, donde por lo general apenas pasaba un segundo solo antes de sentir la magia de la aparición fluctuando entorno a sus protecciones porque, si bien Harry había dejado el mundo mágico en su pasado, era un hecho de que no había abandonado del todo la magia en sí.   
  
Una cena llevó a otra, y a otra, y a otra más; hasta que, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, su rutina terminó convirtiéndose casi en una necesidad. En una convivencia más bien.   
  
Se veían, comían y, todo había sido tan simple e irreal, que el ex Griffindor comenzó a cuestionarse su pobre salud mental en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él entonces... quería más.   
  
Le molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran comportándose casi como una vieja pareja pero sin serlo, porque el problema real era, ¡que él había comenzado a desear serlo! Por lo que, en lugar de plantear más imposibles en su muy rara vida, él prefirió poner toda su perspectiva y, de ser necesario, incluso algo de distancia. Quizás, pensó en una de las tantas noches que solo terminaba girando por horas hasta dormirse, fuera que la presencia constante y aquella pequeña rutina suya con Snape le estuvieran mostrando que él estaba listo para compartir ya no solo su espacio, sino también su vida con alguien más. Que quizás, finalmente, él estuviera listo para para poder enfrentar todo lo que conllevaba para él el estar en una relación real.   
  
Se convenció de eso. Obviando olímpicamente el hecho de que lo que él más disfrutaba de todo aquello era el hecho de la persona con la que lo compartía y no del momento o acción en sí.   
  
Sin embargo, terco como siempre, decidió probarse a sí mismo y finalmente aceptar una invitación a salir.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Gary era lindo. Con sus cabellos castaños oscuros cortos al estilo militar y unos ojos color avellana que siempre parecían brillar era la fachada de un casanova en pinta -razón por la cual Harry no hubo aceptado su oferta a salir antes-. Pero fue, casi inesperadamente, él más perfecto caballero encantador aquella noche. Pasándolo a buscar media hora después del cierre del local -aún aunque Harry hubiera subido a su vez un rato antes para prepararse bien para tener su primera cita como adulto real-. Llevándolo a una obra que había llegado al centro de la ciudad hacía poco, y entreteniéndolo a cada minuto con chistes y bromas cuando, al salir de allí, fueron a dar una vuelta a un parque que había enfrente.   
  
Todo tan simple. Todo tan, hueco.   
  
Estaba jodido.   
  
Sabía que al llegar a su casa Gary solo esperaba el ok para poder pasar a algo más pero, no pudo.   
  
Lo besó porque quería probar.   
  
Le dejó acariciarle porque estaba casi desesperado de sentir algo más. Ese algo que sí había llegado a sentir con tan solo sentarse a hablar de algo trivial con su oscuro y hosco ideal. Pero no hubo caso; y él ya no iba a hacer ni dejarse hacer nada más de lo que luego se fuera a arrepentir por pura cabezonería suya. Algo había aprendido de sí mismo y su vida después de todo. Por lo que, separándose, y con una trémula y endeble sonrisa, él solo atinó a susurrar su adiós final antes de salir del coche y solo, suspirar.   
  
Estaba tan jodido.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
—Veo que tu, cita, no ha llegado a más —escuchó ni bien cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí.   
  
—¡Joder, Snape! ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme del susto? —gritó Harry molesto, frustrado. Quería su paz y soledad. Necesitaba pensar.   
  
—No precisamente —fue la escueta respuesta del mayor, quien se hallaba a tan solo tres míseros pasos de distancia.   
  
Tan cerca y tan lejos -pensó Harry, dolido.   
  
—¿Y qué si subía con Gary, eh? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que le explique tu presencia aquí, Snape?   
  
—Gary... ¿acaso eres así de fácil, Potter? ¿Una cita y a la cama entonces?   
  
—¡Vete a la puta mierda, Snape! —gritó el Salvador entonces, sintiendo el dolor arremeter duro en su pecho. Cada palabra clavándosele y quemándole desde dentro.   
  
—¡No me grites, Potter!   
  
—¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Porqué me has buscado? ¿Por qué te quedas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con venir aquí cada noche y hablarme como si nada, eh?... No lo entiendo. Me confundes y yo...   
  
—¿Tú?   
  
—Basta. Por favor, Snape, solo, basta. Déjame solo.   
  
—Harry...   
  
El joven sonrió entonces, tristemente. La primera vez que oía su nombre saliendo de aquellos finos labios algo resecos, y no era más que para un pronto adiós. Patético.   
  
—Basta, por favor. Estoy cansado —dijo, comenzando a encaminarse hacia su habitación, tan solo para terminar siendo detenido por una firme mano callosa y manchada apretando su brazo. Un agarre que lo desarmó, en más de un sentido—. Por favor, profesor, yo...   
  
—No soy tu profesor ya, Potter. Harry. No lo he sido en un muy largo tiempo. Demasiado tiempo —susurró el hombre.   
  
Cerca. Tan tortuosamente cerca.   
  
Pero no lo suficiente -pensaba el antiguo chico de oro-. Nunca ya lo suficiente.   
  
—No sabía que fueras gay. Fui, cauto al respecto, a pesar de mis sospechas. Pero he tenido suficiente de ello. No más citas. No más de esto otra vez.   
  
—¿Qu...?   
  
Harry no pudo terminar jamás lo que fuera que hubiera planeado decir.   
  
Sus labios estaban siendo fuertemente reclamados en un beso que le quemó en la piel.   
  
Fuego.   
  
Se quemaba.   
  
Se consumía entero en él.   
  
Abrasador.   
  
Todo. Aquello era todo lo que había deseado y más. Y lo quería. Lo quería para siempre. Lo quería a él.   
  
Calor. Tanto calor.   
  
La ropa voló. Pasos torpes les encaminaron a tientas y ciegas hacia la ansiada habitación del menor.   
  
Besos. Piel.   
  
Sudor cubriéndoles por entero. Entregándose al placer de la necesidad que les devoraba desde dentro. Dejándose apresar por el delirio de la pasión tanto tiempo contenida.   
  
Fundiéndose.   
  
_ Amándose _ .   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
—Así que...   
  
—Eres mío, Potter. Siempre has sido mío.   
  
—Aterrador, pero extrañamente encantador también —comentó Harry, sonriente mientras observaba sus propios dedos serpentear por sobre el pecho del mayor. Trazando una y otra vez líneas invisibles entre sus vellos.   
  
—Harry...   
  
—¿Mmm?   
  
—N-na. Nada...   
  
—Te amo también, Severus —susurró Harry con su boca pegada al pecho contrario, casi sin querer que las palabras fueran escuchadas.   
  
—Merlín me libre mocoso, pero te amo también —murmuró entonces muy a pesar suyo el mayor, sintiéndose extrañamente en una especie de sopor.   
  
—¿Severus?   
  
—¿Mmm?   
  
—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo volver a mí?   
  
—Lo dije, eres mío.   
  
—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo quedarte entonces?   
  
—¿Sabes que la  **uva** es mi fruta favorita?   
  
—¿Eh? No, no lo sabía.   
  
—Lo imaginaba, a pesar de que te he pedido ese plato más de una vez.   
  
—¿Cómo?   
  
—Fue tu postre, Potter —murmuró ya el hombre más bien entre dormido—. Fue tu postre lo que me ha atado de nuevo a ti.


End file.
